The Journey
by Chibi Magician
Summary: I'm also Dark Magician 3, so I own this. Theirfore, I can put this here.
1. Default Chapter

The Journey Chapter 1: The Plot & Day 1  
  
Info: Part 1 of 3 3-chapter fics. Rated R for sexual references, extreme violence, nudity, death and unsuitable language.  
  
Summary: While traveling in the dimensions, Maggie learns of a plot to slaughter her family. In three days she must find her lost brother before the unthinkable happens. But who can she trust?  
  
Couples  
  
DM x Aeris  
  
Maggie x Kicker  
  
Heero x Duo (hints of)  
  
Lily x Wufei  
  
Leo x Anne Une (Angel Une)  
  
Quatre x Trowa  
  
I own only my OCs  
  
``````````````````````````````````````-------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The story starts as Maggie is leaving the Cowboy Bebop dimension in her M. Lander. Just as she approaches Capital Colony 1, her radio picks up a strange broadcast.  
  
"So, when should we slaughter the Queen's Bloodline?" man 1 asked.  
  
"In three days when we find her lost brother," man 2 said with no remorse. "He's on Colony-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!" The last part was cut off.  
  
"Unless the bloodline can be gathered, they are all doomed." The transmission ended.  
  
Maggie, extremely worried, decides to call her mother, Obelisk's daughter, Lulu. "Hello, mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Where is he?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Lost brother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
So Maggie explained in horrifying and gory detail what the people where planning. At the end, Lulu was just plain stunned.  
  
"I only remember a few thing. That he was part of the triplets, that I left him, and I never saw him again. Oh, wait, now I'm getting something. It was in the Gundam Wing dimension."  
  
"Oh, man!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm almost to Colony 1!!! I have to travel halfway across the universe of dimensions!!"  
  
"Maggie, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure mom, what?"  
  
"Do you want to live?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"THEN GET MOVING!!!!!!"  
  
Later, at Colony L1....  
  
Maggie docked the M. Lander in Docking Bay 21 near the slums. She avoided the pleading looks of the poor people and made her way to a small shack on the outskirts of the slums. She went in to see that her Army Jeep XIII was still there. She set it in drive mode and went to the nearest pay phone to call Kicker.  
  
"Hello? Kicker?"  
  
"What Maggie?" Kicker yawned.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"He went out early."  
  
"Fuck!!! Where did he go?"  
  
"To the Preventer offices."  
  
Later....  
  
"So, Ms. Rivula, I understand that you wish to join the Preventers, correct?" Sally Po questioned.  
  
"Yes, I do," Maggie responded.  
  
"Your interview will be in office 121."  
  
"Thanks!!!"  
  
Later, in the hall....  
  
"118...119-"Maggie was cut off as something bumped into her. "Hey, watch it!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." But Zechs stopped when he saw Maggie.  
  
"Hiya Zechs!!! Sorry I can't talk right now, but I have an interview!!!"  
  
Later at office 121...  
  
"Hello? I'm here for my interview."  
  
"Maggie!??!?!?" Heero asked.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!" Maggie suddenly hugged him hard.  
  
"Get off!!" Heero yelled. Maggie did just that.  
  
"Now then... Have you had any combat training?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Any experience flying advance aircraft?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What is your IQ?"  
  
"1613."  
  
"What is your greatest achievement?"  
  
"Surviving the attack on Colony Capital P1."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"7032."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
At that time, Maggie looked around Heero's office. There were a lot of pictures of the Gundam Pilots. There was even a picture of her, standing beside Lance Gundam. Then she looked at the picture on his desk. It was the picture Kicker took on her 7030th birthday....  
  
=Flashback=  
  
Maggie was running around like a turkey with its head cut off. "This is so much fun!!!!" Then she looked at the giant sand castle that Duo and Heero made. "WOW!!!!! THAT THING IS HUGE!!!!"  
  
Duo smiled. "It's nice, isn't it? Hey, Kicker, take a picture of Maggie, Heero, and me!!!!"  
  
Maggie, when hearing this, jumped on Heero's head. Just when Heero was about to push Maggie off, Kicker snapped the picture...  
  
+End Flashback+  
  
"Maggie, you've been hired!!!!"  
  
"Yes!!!!"  
  
"Sir!" a grunt saluted Heero.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and your rookie Preventer must help Preventers Chang, Barton, and Winter recover a shuttle owned by Duo Maxwell." He said and left.  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I take the Millennium Lander?  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Later, near the shuttle..  
  
The other Preventers had already left.  
  
"Duo, come in Duo..." Maggie called.  
  
"Maggie, this is Duo, thank god you came... My ship was attacked by these weird guys in black with big, red eyes..." Duo responded.  
  
"Bando Gora... Fuck it all!!!! I should have known!!!!!" Then, Maggie began thinking. Why would Bando Gora attack Duo unless he was her brother? "Duo? When were you born?"  
  
"I was found in AC180 by Father Maxwell."  
  
"Lets see, AC180 in normal time would have been... 3058 B.C., which was when I was born... What day?"  
  
"February 14."  
  
"Valentine's Day, 4 days after I was born... The dates and records match perfectly..."Maggie trailed off.  
  
"Meaning??" Duo was eager to find out what Maggie was hiding.  
  
"You're my brother..."  
  
At that point, Duo just fainted.  
  
At the Preventer Medical Ward...  
  
"How is he doctor? Maggie asked with deep concern in her voice.  
  
"We think he's awake because he keeps asking for pizza. Are you his sister, Maggie?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He wants to see you." She left.  
  
Maggie entered the room. She heard Duo utter, "Heero," and looked over to him. He suddenly woke up. "Hey Duo."  
  
"What happened? Did I pass out?"  
  
"No, you've died and gone to heaven. OF COURSE YOU PASSED OUT!!!!" Maggie yelled.  
  
"Eeep Maggie!!!! Relax!"  
  
"I will not relax!! Especially since I thought that the Bando Gora had mercilessly slaughtered you!!!" She began to cry. Her tears fell onto him.  
  
He felt the guilt rush on him. "Wait, this isn't just a guilt trip, is it?"  
  
Maggie looked shocked. "YOU BASTERD!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" She began to cry harder. She ran out of the room and upstairs to her flat.  
  
Up at Maggie's flat....  
  
Maggie lay on her bed, sobbing, clasped onto a pillow. She grabbed a picture of her father. "Oh daddy, I wish you were here..."  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!" She sobbed harder into her pillow.  
  
"Maggie?" Sally Po asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!" She screamed. "I don't want to see anybody!!!!"  
  
"What happened?" She asked again. No answer.  
  
"Maggie? I'm going to go get the Master Key!! I'll be right back!!"  
  
Maggie cracked open the door. "WHAT?!?!?!" She yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Duo what's wrong, the insensitive bitch!!!!"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He accused me of trying to lay a guilt trip on him!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" She slammed the door shut and went back into the bedroom, crying even harder.  
  
She thought about many things the next three hours she was up. Her life, mostly. However, she fell asleep.  
  
`````````End 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dream & Day 2  
  
In this chapter, Maggie has a weird dream is which her father shows her the past. Then, she awakens to the journey that will take her back to her childhood. She realizes that her anger at Duo is really all the grief and sadness that occurred in her life. She then falls into a depression-induced coma. Surprise ending!!!!  
  
=Dream=  
  
Maggie looked around. 'Where am I?' she wondered.  
  
Hano suddenly appeared. "Hello, Maggie."  
  
"Daddy!!!" She went flying into his arms, crying.  
  
"There, there," he started, "Now then, what's wrong?"  
  
"Duo hates me, and I hate him!!!!" she started crying harder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is an insensitive basterd!!!! I haven't felt this bad since I was married to Vincent......"  
  
"Honey, Duo doesn't hate you. He's just not used to having a sister."  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and they were in a cherry blossom path. Hano was lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!!!" A two-year Maggie runs over to Hano. "Daddy!!!! Wake up!!!!"  
  
"Maggie," Hano muttered. "Take......care......of......Mommy......" Hano then embraces death.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maggie screams.  
  
Back in the void...  
  
Maggie starts crying falling to her knees.  
  
"Maggie, I must tell you something...... After this dream ends, you will awaken to a world reborn to you. You will see things differently, clearer, and you will find out why I gave my life......"  
  
"Burn......in......hell......for......all......I......care......just......go......away......" Maggie said in pure rage. Her eyes began glowing a demononic red. She began spewing vile. She grabs the Devil May Cry and swings at Hano. He easily blocks every blade swing.  
  
"Maggie, STOP!!!" Hano shouted before Maggie launched another barrage of attacks. "Goodbye forever Maggie......" He said before disappearing.  
  
Maggie suddenly awoke. Sally Po had probably left hours ago. Then she heard water running. She grabbed her Holy Ebony & Holy Ivory and went to look.  
  
"Morning!!!" Aeris greeted her. "Long time no see. DM will be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Aeris, we have to get the-"Aeris cut off Maggie. "We know. Lulu told the whole family and everybody's home."  
  
"Then forget the Preventers!!!!! Let's blow this joint!!!!!!!" Maggie shouted.  
  
"Later. Right now you have to apologize to Duo," Aeris said with a stern tone in her voice. "Get your battle armor on."  
  
Later, at the ward......  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry about earlier. All I know now is that we have a long adventure ahead of us......" Maggie said  
  
"It's okay," Duo said.  
  
Maggie then suddenly collapsed when she realized that her anger at Duo was all the grief she had ever experienced.  
  
Later......  
  
"How is she doctor??" DM asked with pure worry in his voice.  
  
"She seems to have fallen into a coma. She doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon."  
  
In Maggie's head......  
  
'I'm useless. Everyone hates me now,' she thought. Suddenly, Kimari Vosa appeared.  
  
"You're right. They all despise you. They want you dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they feel you are a threat."  
  
"I am not a threat..."  
  
"But you carry the Red Lightsaber, and they think you will betray them!!!"  
  
Maggie drew her lightsabers, and they turned blue. "Wait a minute. You're lying!!!! You're just trying to keep me in this coma. Good try. But not good enough. SHINING ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!" Maggie launches the attack and wakes up.  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Maggie shouted.  
  
`````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````````````````````~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
DM: R&R please. 


End file.
